


A Night To Remember

by BlackIsMyHeart



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hange X Mike, Hanji Zoe - Freeform, Hanji Zoe and Mike Zacharius, Mike X Hanji, Mike Zacharius - Freeform, Porn, Ship, Smut, aot - Freeform, aot fanfic, attack on titan - Freeform, f/m - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, snk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackIsMyHeart/pseuds/BlackIsMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanji Zoe's night takes a turn for the better when Mike Zacharius invites her back to his room. </p>
<p>Working Title: This was supposed to be porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

It was getting late when Hanji finally looked up, remembering the echoing of the door as it had banged shut. That had been some time ago. And now. No one had bothered her so what had it been? She looked up, suddenly startled to see the tall blond figure leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed and as she looked at him, his lips twisted into a wry smile. 

Mike Zacharias. Tall, blond, and nearly twice her age. Not that it showed. 

"...h-how long have you been there?" Hanji asked, suddenly shocked that she hadn't looked up to see who had come in. 

"A while", his lips twisted into a wry grin, "I didn't want to disturb you," 

Hanji's eyebrow rose, "Then why did you come in?" 

A shrug, big shoulders moving under a clean pressed white shirt, "I like the way you smell," He turned, "I'll leave now if you want". 

Hanji flushed, suddenly flustered. "I...I guess you can stay." 

She shrugged, turning her head so that her hair obscured her face as she suddenly realized that she was turning an unflattering shade of red, "I was almost finishing up anyway," 

A glance back at the clock told her it was nearly two A.M. 

"...Why are you up this late anyway?" 

Another shrug and suddenly the big man looked sheepish. "Erwin caught someone snooping around earlier, thinks someone might be after the brat. I thought I'd keep an eye on you just in case." 

His fingers reached up to tug at the ends of his mustache as he spoke, a gesture that Hanji had learned was a sign of embarrassment. He glanced at the door, the unspoken, 'not that you would have noticed if an intruder came in anyway' hanging between them. He kept silent, looking more and more self conscious. 

That was mutual anyway. She was flushing. Red as a beet in fact. 

"Is he okay?" Hanji asked, suddenly concerned for Eren. 

Mike nodded, "All good." 

"Thank you." Hanji pushed herself to her feet, the old stool that was all the Survey Corps had allowed her with their funding issues, squeaking as she moved. 

"I'm hungry," she declared, realizing that her rumbling stomach was informing her that it had been hours since her last meal. Had she eaten dinner? 

"Kitchen is closed," Mike frowned at her, "But I'll see what I can do," 

"No," Hanji shook her head, "Don't worry about it, I'm used to it." She glanced back at the spread of notes that littered the desk, her nights work would provide valuable additions to the long range security formations, with new ideas meant to account for deviant-type titans. She would run them by Erwin in the morning. In the meantime, her stomach rumbled. 

"Let's go raid the kitchens," Her eyes lit up at the thought of sneaking in. 

"They're looking for intruders outside," Mike laughed, a deep, rich sound that filled the small room, "And you want to sneak into the kitchens?... Sure, why not." 

"Hold on," Hanji grabbed her bag hanging over the top of the chair, "I have to deliver these to Erwin," she nodded at the papers over the desk, " I might as well do it tonight,". She gathered them up, carefully shuffling papers into an organized pile and slipping them into her bag. Erwin would be asleep at this time of night. Or... she smirked, thinking of a certain Captain, perhaps doing other things.  
The garrison was dark, the courtyard was not lit, in part due to the time of night, in part due to the lack of funds allocated for the gas lights. At least no one would see them. Or anyone else for that matter. The strode out onto the grassy yard, pausing only as Hanji stopped to lock up her office. 

Hanji jumped in surprise as Mike's big hand crept into hers. He gripped her fingers gently, so she held his hand back and kept walking in silence, suddenly glad for the darkness. Was that why he had been watching over her? The silent question remained unanswered as they walked over the flat grass, and as the guard approached with a lantern, his fingers relaxed and slipped out of hers. 

"What's going on?" It was Nanaba, apparently she'd been selected to play the part of watchman. Or woman. 

"Just escorting Squad Leader Hanji to the kitchens," Mike's deep voice echoed through the courtyard and suddenly Hanji flushed again. Great, now everyone would know. 

"The kitchens?" Nanaba shrugged, "Very well, go on, Moblit's going to have a field day with this one," 

"So much for sneaking in," Mike grinned, his mustache twisting with his lips, "At least now we don't have to be quiet." 

Hanji didn't respond, instead opting for the fastest route to the kitchen. She was hungry. 

Inside was dark, and it took Mike several minutes to find and then light the lamp. Hanji quickly organized herself, tucking her hair behind her ears and wiping her glasses on one sleeve as the steel and flint struck together. 

When the light came on, Hanji had to squint for a moment. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness and, suddenly the kitchen came into view. 

Hanji dove for the breadbox, which was the one thing likely to have prepared food in it. The loaves of bread were from the morning before, but that wouldn't matter. 

"Let me help," Mike took the bread knife out of one drawer and quickly cut two thick slices of bread. "We'd better not stay here too long, the kitchen staff come in in a few hours, and they will not be happy if we're here," 

"I can eat quickly," Hanji shrugged as she scooped up the bread, glancing at the breadbox to see if there was anything to put on it, and was rewarded with the wooden bowl of butter left out to soften overnight. She grabbed for it and used the bread knife to smear it over the bread. 

"Or on the way to Erwin's apartment," she flushed suddenly, realizing how that sounded. "I..mean..." she grabbed desperately for the bag of papers as Mike stared at her, "To deliver these." 

He nodded, "Eat here, you might as well sit down," he frowned at the bread, "I guess there's not anything for you to put on that?"  
"Nope, there might be something in the cellar but..." The prospect of breaking into the food stores and opening something was less appealing than stealing bread out of the kitchen. They probably had the meat under lock and key anyway. 

Hanji pushed herself onto one of the wooden stools next to the counter and began eating, taking large bites of the dry bread chewing as quickly as she could. At least it was food. 

Mike set the lamp on the counter and leaned down, reaching one long arm into the cabinet beneath it. Hanji frowned at him, wondering for a moment what he was doing, before relaxing and just admiring the muscles rippling under his shirt. He was tall, solidly built, and well proportioned, long and lean muscle filling out his clothing in ways that made her think he had put on muscle since it had been issued. Not that it was a bad thing. To the contrary. His pants pulled tight over the back of firm thighs and buttocks and Hanji took another bite to hide the flush. At least he wasn't paying attention to her. Mike may have been considerably older than her but... she nearly choked on the bite of bread, not finishing the thought. The bread was dry after all. 

When Mike suddenly stood up, it was with a bottle of wine. The cap was dusty, as though it had been there for some time. She frowned, looking at it. It was a nice vintage too. 

"How..." Hanji stared at him, mouth dropping open for a second before she realized she was eating. 

"The staff keeps a few bottles here in case of emergencies," He grinned, "Mainly being Erwin working late and ordering meals and wine outside of the normal dinner." 

"Oh," Hanji took another bite of the bread, grimacing. Maybe she should pay more attention to dinner time and just eat with everyone else next time. A quick glance at Mike who was bending over again. Or not. 

He straightened with two glasses held in one large hand, "We're up this late, we might as well have fun with it." He arched one eyebrow at her, "We can't have you spending all of your late nights working." 

Hanji flushed again, wondering if he meant that how it sounded or...the thought stopped as he walked towards her, setting the wine and the glasses next to the remainder of the bread. 

He stopped suddenly, one hand moving to brush the locks of hair that had strayed into her eyes. Hanji flushed as his big hand brushed across her face, the rough callous a sharp contrast to the soft skin. He lifted her chin, and gently leaned down to plant a light kiss on her upturned lips. His moustache tickled her nose, and she regretted when he pulled away, fingers dropping away from her chin. 

"That is, if you want to anyway?" 

Hanji paused, unable to think of a suitable response. Her heart was hammering and for a moment she thought she couldn't breathe. Her face was warm and she shook her head to clear the sudden rush of blood. 

Mike backed away, a sudden confused look crossing his face, "No?" 

"Yes, yes, of course," Hanji stammered out, the words coming out more quickly than she had intended. 

"Shall we go then?" He held out his arm, waiting for Hanji to grab it. She did so, before leaning back and grabbing the other slice of bread off of the counter. No sense in wasting it. She didn't feel hungry anymore though. The prospect of exploring Mike was as enticing as a new Titan to examine. More so, she realized, her heart suddenly hammering in her chest, because she wasn't expected to hurt him. Rather the opposite if she had gotten the gist of his message correctly. And to be completely honest, perhaps Mike's broad shoulders were a bit more enticing than a new titan. Or at least in other ways. 

The trip across the garrison was a quiet one. They followed the back corridors, choosing the unlit ones where they were less likely to run into anyone. It was late and that was unlikely, but Hanji still didn't want to have to explain why she was following Squad Leader Mike Zacharius with a bottle of wine in the middle of the night. 

They stopped in front of Erwin's quarters and Hanji stooped to slip the sheaf of papers under the door. He would find them in the morning. For now she had better things to do than letting him know that she was done. Not that waking him up would go over very well. 

A smile slipped across her face as she tilted her head up to see Mike standing, waiting for her on the other side of the hallway. Suddenly she felt dizzy. Was this really happening? Had he known she'd been... she pushed the thought away, instead focusing on standing up and walking over to him. 

She wanted to ask him how long he had been thinking about her, or watching her, or planning this. Or whatever. Instead she took his arm, keeping quiet as they walked back, not to her quarters, but to his. It wasn't like they were that far away. All of the officers apartments were in the same wing of the garrison. 

As Mike fumbled for his key, Hanji decided that perhaps, his place was better. She had left hers a wreck of papers and research, a mess that would most likely be less romantic to Mike. His place though... 

She stepped inside first as he unlocked the door. It was dark at first. She slid her glasses up and rubbed her eyes as Mike walked in and slowly lit candles. 

It was neater than she had expected. Of course, she hadn't known quite what to expect. But he was organized, a small couch sat in the front room, a small wooden table with two chairs, the door behind that led to the bedroom. It was exactly the same as hers, only the clutter and mess of work brought home had been replaced with a quiet elegance. It was altogether unexpected, but, Hanji decided, in the best sort of way. 

"What do you think?" Mike asked, clearly amused that she was looking around. 

"I think you need to be my decorator," Hanji laughed, the sound more nervous than she'd intended. 

"Why don't we have that wine," Mike grinned, large white teeth flashing against the tanned bronze of his skin. "It's a good vintage."  
Hanji nodded, thinking for a moment that it would quell the sudden pounding of her heart. What was she doing here? Why had she said yes? They would have to work together. And tomorrow they would have to pretend nothing happened. She felt herself flushing.  
"Relax," Mike took a step towards her and gripped her hand. "If you want, you can just have a glass of wine and go home." 

Of course, that wasn’t what she wanted at all. She'd wanted Mike from the first time she'd laid eyes on him. And that had been longer ago than she cared to think about. And the big man had steadfastly hung around, helping her out, and often being more than just something to look at. 

"Do you have a corkscrew?" Hanji asked, suddenly realizing that she hadn't thought to look for one in the kitchen. 

"Right this way," He led her through the house, to the small kitchen unit that was attached to each apartment. 

Hanji had always thought it was from a time when humanity had more food. Because now, these units when largely unused, food was prepared en masse, to conserve as much of it as possible. Her lips twisted wryly as she saw that Mike had a little garden growing in his kitchen window. 

He pulled a drawer open and brought out the corkscrew. It was old, battered, and considerably more fitting with what she had expected from his apartment. 

The wine bottle clinked onto the counter, and Mike carefully removed the cork. Hanji set up the glasses, setting them carefully despite hands that were suddenly shaking. 

Wine poured, Mike offered her a glass, and silently they toasted, clicking the glasses together before taking a sip.  
Mike had been right, it was a nice vintage. The kitchen saved the best for Erwin obviously. She flushed, realizing that they were drinking stolen wine, before deciding that it had been set aside for the officers. 

"What do you think?" Mike asked her as he walked out of the kitchen, moving towards the front room.  
Hanji followed, just in time to see him settling languidly onto his couch, crossing his legs with one booted foot in the air. She walked slowly, not wanting to spill the wine, or trip over anything. 

"About the wine?...Or?" she asked as she settled onto the other side of the couch. 

"The wine," He grinned in a way that made his face light up with a devilish charm, "Or me," 

"I like both," Hanji slid closer on the couch, brushing her thigh against his. "And I'd like more of both," 

"Wine first," Mike raised his glass, "No sense in letting it go to waste, and I," he placed emphasis on the last word, "Will still be here when it's gone," 

The wine vanished quickly, Hanji finding it easier to take another drink than to actually say anything. Mike sipped his, telling her jokes. When she stood up for another glass, he rose with her, following her to the table. Hanji set the glasses down, her hands suddenly trembling as she turned towards him. She stretched one hand out towards his, and slipped her fingers into his.  
He carefully gripped her hand, drawing her closer to him. His lips touched her forehead, and then, as she tilted her head up, moved to her lips. The kiss was gentle at first, the warmth of their lips pressing together, until his hands dropped down to caress her shoulders, pulling her body to his. 

Suddenly the awkwardness was gone and Hanji found herself responding. She had wanted this after all. She was going to enjoy it.  
Her hands slipped around Mike's waist, holding his warm body to hers for a minute before sliding slowly down to caress the firm line of his buttocks, and then his thighs. Mike kissed her again, pulling back to chuckle at her boldness. His hands wrapped around her bottom, squeezing her for a moment before pulling up. 

Hanji squealed with surprise, her legs wrapping around Mike's waist reflexively. 

"That's better," Mike whispered in her ear, before tilting his head back to kiss her again. At least they were on the same level now, and Mike felt... decidedly good, between her legs. 

She lifted her hands to his chest, feeling the steady pounding of his heartbeat, strong and loud against her hands, before reaching for the buttons. Her hands shook, long fingers trembling over the suddenly too-small buttons as she pulled open first one, then a second. 

Smooth skin slid under her fingers, the hard muscle of Mike's chest gliding under her hands. He leaned his head back, lips slowly pulling away from hers, eyes half closed as she ran her fingers down as far as the still buttoned shirt would allow. How many times had she dreamed of this, watching him as they worked. 

Hanji leaned forward, her lips touching his for a moment before gently drawing his bottom lip between her teeth, pulling him closer. His lips parted, tongue thrusting between her lips, exploring her with an ardent passions that left her breathless. 

He kissed her, body hard against hers as she fumbled for the rest of the buttons. Her hands ran under the shirt, luxuriating in the feel of him under her hands, before running her fingers up over the hard muscle of his shoulders, tugging the now open shirt down over his arms. She drew back from the kiss, planting a second on his lips, before leaning back, "Let me look at you," 

His head tilted back, blond hair falling back around his ears, highlighting the dark shadows of his face. Hanji leaned back into his arms, lazily letting her gaze slide down over his collarbones, the smooth skin of his chest, rippling abs running down to the shirt, obscured where her legs wrapped around her waist. 

"Like what you see?" He sounded amused, his rich voice low enough that she had to lean towards him to hear. 

"mmhhmmm" Hanji leaned her head in close to his ear. He buried his face in her hair, breathing her in.

Mike stepped forward, walking as though she weighed nothing at all, his strong arms supporting her, and then gently lowered her onto the couch. He sank down on top of her, knees straddling her on the couch. Hanji leaned back, half closing her eyes as she watched him, before taking the opportunity to undo the rest of the buttons on his shirt. She tugged it down the rest of the way, and Mike shrugged it off, allowing the now crumpled white fabric to slide to the floor. 

At least he wasn't wearing his harness, that would have been hell to get off. Or... maybe that would have been interesting.  
His bare chest was nearly level with her face as he leaned forward, planning a kiss on her forehead. Hanji allowed her hands to trail over the strong lines of his stomach, the muscles rippling as he slid forward on the couch towards her. Her hands drifted down, over the fabric of his pants, stretched tight where his legs straddled her. 

"Slowly," he whispered, "I've been waiting a long time for this," 

Hanji flushed, she'd wanted it too. She tilted her head up, kissing him again, her tongue curling with his before she pulled away. "Why didn't we do this sooner?" 

His large hands brushed over her face, fingers slowly trailing down her face to land at her neckline. He didn't say anything. She watched, half bemused, as his hands slipped to her collar, and he began to undo the buttons on her shirt, more adroitly than she had with his. 

He leaned back, pulling the shirt out of her pants and unbuttoning the last one before pulling it open. Hanji gasped as his hands slipped over skin suddenly tingling, demanding to be touched. His rough hands ran up her belly, over the curves of her bra, cupping her breasts before he leaned in to kiss her again. She reached for her bra strap, quickly shrugging the straps off of her shoulders. 

Mike slid his hands under the bottom strap of the bra, his fingers caressing the tips of her breasts, before sliding his hands over them. He gently stroked his hands over her breasts, long fingers massaging her with an intensity that left her gasping for breath.  
He tugged the bra down, away from her breasts, exposing soft curves and the hard pink of her nipples. His mouth lowered as he planted a kiss, first between her breasts, warm lips pressing into her skin, his moustache a faint tickle, and then her breast. 

She gasped as his lips closed around her nipple, his tongue teasing the soft pink, sending tingles of pleasure down her skin. Hanji moaned, her fingers curling through Mike's hair as he moved to the other breast, planting a careful kiss on soft skin before closing his lips around her. His teeth dragged gently over skin hardened with excitement and Hanji gasped, her hips rocking up against him with sudden desperate need. 

He planted another kiss, tongue circling the soft pink that tipped her breast. His hand slipped down between them to run over her thighs and between her legs, where his fingers drew slow lazy circles over the fabric of her jeans. Hanji pressed herself against him, her left hand exploring the muscles of his shoulder, luxuriating in the feel of his skin against hers. 

When he pulled away, her eyes snapped open. Why had he stopped? 

"Let's get the rest of these clothes off?" he laughed, leaning in to plant a warm kiss on her neck. 

Hanji shrugged out of the shirt, throwing it to the side. Her hands reached back for the clasp on her bra, and when she looked up, Mike was reaching for the buttons on her pants. 

His hands ran over her thighs, pausing briefly at the v between her legs, fingers lightly resting for just a moment before slipping up to the buttons. Hanji squirmed, suddenly realizing he was doing it on purpose. "No fair," 

Mike laughed bending his head down to plant a kiss on her belly, his fingers deftly undoing first one button and then the other. "Let's get these off of you," 

Hanji raised one eyebrow and lifted one booted foot, "Shoes first," 

He backed up, hands carefully gripping one boot at the heel and toe, and pulling it off. Then the other. Instead of letting her get up, he gripped the bottoms of her pants, tugging them down. Hanji lifted her hips, allowing him to pull the pants down. Suddenly she flushed, realizing she was now wearing considerably less than he was. 

"Your turn," she glared at Mike as he turned around before bending down to pull off his boots. His fingers fumbled for a moment over the buttons on his pants before he tugged them down, stepping out and dropping them to the floor. 

Hanji rose to her feet, taking the opportunity to step out of her panties. She left them on the floor, walking over to where Mike stood staring at her. The candles were beginning to burn down and for a minute, she thought about going to get new ones. Instead, she pressed herself to Mike, tilting her head up to plant a kiss on his lips. 

She stepped forward, slowly turning her body so that they were facing the couch, and walked forward. Mike stumbled at first, surprised at the motion, and then stepped back with her, until his calves hit the back of his couch. For a moment Hanji let him stay there, enjoying the feel of his hard body against hers. She tilted her head back, just far enough that she could see into Mike's green eyes, and then with a smile, pushed him. 

He let himself fall back onto the couch, let her slide forward, her legs straddling his hips, arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled herself to him. Her lips touched his ear, and she kissed it, before slowly letting her tongue slide down the nape of his neck. She lowered her body, sinking into his lap, and looked up at him. The candles had burned down further, and the light was now dim, flickering back and forth over his face. 

Mike had noticed the same, his hands slowly sliding up the sides of her face. Hanji kept still as he pulled her glasses up, the band sliding over the back of her head, and carefully pulled them off. He set them to his left, carefully setting them on the side of the couch. 

Hanji leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on his lips, her bottom moving against the hardness of his erection. She pushed herself forward, her calves on the couch on either side of him, his warm thighs between her legs. She leaned forward, one hand on Mike's shoulder as the other darted between her legs to caress the smooth skin of his cock. 

He groaned, hard skin jumping between her fingers as she stroked him, carefully guiding him between her legs. She slowly lowered herself over him, fingers gripping his shoulder as he entered her. She paused, one hand still between her legs, enjoying the feel of him inside of her. 

Her hips rocked up, thighs lifting her body, she swayed over him, hips rocking slowly at first and then moving faster. Mike's head leaned back, his hands running down her back to grip the soft curves of her buttocks, lifting her up as she rocked forward.  
She lowered her head, planting kisses on the warm skin of his neck, both hands moving to his shoulders as she swayed her hips up and down over him. Her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of his skin sliding over hers, his sex pressing inside of her, filling her, and the tips of her breasts sliding over his chest as she rocked herself up and down. 

Another kiss against his neck, her lips closing over the hot skin, before she gently closed her teeth around him. Mike gasped, his hips thrusting up towards hers a she moved herself over him, the a sudden desperate urgency to his movement. She kissed him again and he slowed down, pressing into her, his body hot, already sweating beneath hers. 

Hanji pulled back, slowly dragging skin between her teeth. The candles had gone out, she hadn't even noticed. Not that it mattered. She drew her head up, pressing her lips against Mike's, tongue curling into his mouth. Her hips rocked, hands sliding over his shoulders and down the length of his chest. She wanted to feel every inch of him. That could wait. For now the hot skin pressed between her legs had an urgency all its own. 

Her hips slid over him, smooth skin sliding together, their bodies dripping with sweat. Mike's head dropped, his lips touching her collarbones as she moved over him, hands still gripping the firm curves of her bottom. He pulled her against him, breathing in the scent of her, letting her skin, damp with sweat, slide over his. 

When her body began to shake, he pressed himself up, body following the rhythmic motion of hers. Hanji gasped, her back arching with pent up pleasure. He rocked his hips up into her slowly, hands gripping her hips, pulling her to a stop against him. Hanji shook, her body quivering with the feel of him. Mike gasped, his fingers gripping her buttocks and hips, holding tight to her body as he slowed the upward motion of his hips, allowing her to finish. 

When Hanji gasped, and her body stopped shaking, he tilted his head down, planting a kiss against her lips, the hardness of his teeth pressing through his lips. She slid her hips forward as his fingers clenched tight over her hip bones, pulling her towards him as he thrust up into her. She gasped, the sudden urgency of his hips pressing against hers. She closed her eyes, feeling his body tensing beneath hers, his breath coming faster. When he pushed her up, pulling out of her with a sudden urgency, his hands cupping around the tip of his cock, Hanji gripped his hips, ignoring the hot spatter of his seed over her stomach. 

Panting, she slipped off of him, her body relaxing onto the couch next to him, a sudden satiated languor filling her. For a moment, she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart pound. When he gently moved her and pushed himself up, bare feet padding on the tiled floor of the apartment as he walked to the kitchen. Presumably to clean himself up. Hanji rose to her feet, following to do the same. 

When he scooped her up, hands wrapping around her bare body, she let out a shriek, forgetting for a moment that other people might already be waking up. 

He leaned down, planting a kiss on her lips, before walking silently to the bedroom. "I think you can sleep here tonight,"

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be porn. It developed a case of fluff.


End file.
